


i want your midnights

by awesomeaislin



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Junk Food - Freeform, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, happiness, my ideal new years tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Another year comes and goes, Simon has the best New Year's of his life."In the morning it’s time to clean up. Simon doesn’t know how glitter ended up on the floor. He doesn’t remember glitter happening, but here it is. So they get to work. And they keep going and going, and Simon has to remind himself that New Year’s day is not meant to be the most fun part. The most fun part was meant to be last night."





	i want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years everybody!!!!!!

Everything tonight feels like a first for Simon.

It shouldn’t. He’s been to plenty of New Year’s Eve celebrations before. From every somber boy home event, to the high class parties of the Wellbeloves, and last year laying in his bed while Penny and Baz watch some movie trying to process everything.

But he supposes this is the first time he hasn’t been at a (very loosely defined, if we’re including the boy home celebrations- the told them it was midnight at 7 pm just to get them to bed) party and isn’t a zombie. So maybe this is a first.

Simon had encouraged Penny to throw a party or go to a party, but she had refused.

“The only people I know are either here or across the ocean,” She’d rolled her eyes. “And I’m not in the mood to make more friends.”

So they’d stayed in, and honestly he’s kind of relieved about it. He knows he’s supposed to love parties, and to some extent he does, but it’s alot. He likes people, but he doesn’t know if the college party culture is where he’s meant to be.

So here they are celebrating New Year’s the only way they really know how: sitting in the living room (Baz under 4 blankets, Penny under one, Simon wearing shorts) eating takeout curry and watching an old season of the bake off.

Simon wonders if it’s a bad thing to spend New Year’s exactly the same way you’ve spent the year. (Aren’t you supposed to change on the New Year?)

“Any resolutions?” Penny asks him. 

Huh? Does he have any resolutions? He hasn’t thought about it yet. Why hasn’t he thought about this? It’s what the whole holiday is supposed to be about right.

“Should I have?” Simon replies. If she says yes, he’ll come up with something. The rule of their friendship is that Penny is always right. (In one very heated argument, she notably told him, “Simon, when one of us is right, the other should just listen.” (He thought they were arguing over who was right, but apparently not.))

“You don’t have to,” She tells him. He’s kind of glad. He doesn’t want to go through the effort of thinking through something he wants to change. Everything worth changing he’s been working on. Everything else is lovely. There’s nothing else he needs to promise to fix. This life isn’t what he imagined, but it’s the only one he wants.

“Do you have any resolutions?” He asks anyway. He notes that Baz is being uncharacteristically quiet during this conversation. Normally he would have made a sarcastic comment by now. And oh, he’s asleep. He’s got his head in Simon’s lap, and he’s fallen asleep. Simon runs his fingers through Baz’s hair, and tries not to wake him up. He knows Baz needs the sleep even if it’s New Year’s.

“I want to read more,” She smiles. Simon rolls his eyes. In his opinion, most of what Penny does is read. He sees her doing it all the time. Almost constantly. 

“You read so much already,” He laughs quietly. (He’s being careful.)

“No, that’s for classes, or my mum, or to win an argument against Baz,” She argues. “I want to read more for me.” Simon nods. That makes sense.

“But how will you win arguments with Baz if you don’t read?” Simon jokes back. He’s pretty sure neither of them ever win. It’s just at some point they move onto the next argument. They’re insane. He loves them.

“No book could help you beat me, Bunce,” Baz mumbles without opening his eyes. Simon keeps playing with Baz’s hair. “What time is it?” 

“11:30,” Penny laughs. “I can’t believe you were already asleep. You have the sleep schedule of a middle aged stay at home mum.”

“Fuck off, Bunce,” He snaps and rubs his eyes. Simon leans down to kiss his forehead. Sometimes Baz is nicer if you just baby him a little has he wakes up. Simon has all sorts of tricks to make Baz nicer these days.

“We can go to bed now if you want,” Simon tells him because it’s true. Of course they can go to bed now. Because Simon knows that you’re meant to start the new year with a high, but there isn’t a clearer way he wants this next year to go if at midnight he’s curled up with Baz happy and healthy and safe. That’s all he wants next year.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Snow,” Baz rolls his eyes. “Someone has to snog you at midnight.”

“That is absolutely not true,” Penny grumbles. She says she’s had enough of their affection for a lifetime, but if anything Simon thinks they’ve been rather restrained.

He puts his hand over Baz’s mouth anywhere to prevent whatever mean comment is coming. He’s not about to spend the next half hour and go into the new year with the two of them squabbling. (Baz licks his hand, but Simon doesn’t move. He’s hardly afraid of Baz’s spit.)

When he lets go he goes to the kitchen to find more snacks. He has to search hard for the good ones because Baz and Penny have gotten into the habit of hiding them from him. (He’s been known to take all the good food in the house without anyone knowing)

He comes back with Party Rings and Cadbury Fingers. If he had to have a resolution, it would probably more snacks like this. He puts a ring on all of Baz’s fingers. (They don’t go all the way down, but Baz has always has thin fingers.)

“Snow, I am not your snack holder,” He complains. He’s about to keep complaining but suddenly Penny is counting down.

Simon wonders if time really does fly when you’re having fun, and maybe one of them has cast the spell. He doesn’t think so. Maybe things are just happening quickly on their own.

They both help her countdown, and by the the time she gets to five Baz has sat up. As much as he’s complained about the cheesiness of this holiday in the past couple days, Simon thinks Baz is secretly thrilled about the idea of having Simon to kiss at midnight.

And Penny gets to one, and they kiss, and she pretends she’s grossed out, but Simon is pretty sure it’s mostly faked. And it’s a wonderful night. 

But like all wonderful nights, it ends seemingly very quickly, and Simon pulls Baz into his room, and they both fall into bed, and he tells Baz how happy he is that he’s in Simon’s life, and they go to sleep happy and safe and alive. 

In the morning it’s time to clean up. Simon doesn’t know how glitter ended up on the floor. He doesn’t remember glitter happening, but here it is. So they get to work. And they keep going and going, and Simon has to remind himself that New Year’s day is not meant to be the most fun part. The most fun part was meant to be last night.

But here they are, cleaning up bottles and takeout from last night, listening to music, and enjoying each others company, and Simon knows that this is exactly the year he needs.


End file.
